


The Sixth Sense

by Skyeward1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward1234/pseuds/Skyeward1234
Summary: ——他依然存在，只因为，他还欠他一句没说出口的话。灵感来源于电影，灵异第六感，电影中小男孩可以看到周围的鬼。而这些鬼魂所需要的是通过男孩儿揭露真相，完成他们的遗愿。那么，Tony有什么遗愿呢。私设Steve没有回到过去。cp盾铁。鬼魂Tony预警，可能有点刀预警。





	The Sixth Sense

战后大部分复仇者各奔东西。陛下带着他的战士回了Wakanda，银河护卫队和Thor一起重启了他们的星际旅行。博士依旧需要守护着至尊法师注定要守护的一切，Peter回到了学校做过了普通的高中生，但必要时仍是那个友好的邻居蜘蛛侠。Clint回到了属于他的牧场。

Pepper主持重建了复仇者基地，Steve和余下的复仇者们再一次搬进了基地。他们在基地前做了一个反应堆的雕塑。

无需多言，他在每个人的心里。

——————————————

但Steve最近感觉有些奇怪，他总觉得四周有什么东西闪过。

似是在那里定定的看着他，等他看过去的时候又嗖的一下消失了。说真的，这感觉其实有点……惊悚，而且让人很不安。

“你们，最近有没有觉得，老有什么东西，在附近？” Steve终于忍不住在饭桌上试探着问了问Bucky和Sam。

“东西？什么东西？哪有儿东西？”Bucky四处望了望，没能理解Steve说的是什么。

“就是，感觉有人跟着你……但是，又看不到。”Steve挠了挠头，“就像见鬼了的感觉。”

“你是不是还没恢复过来。”Sam有些关切的看着Steve，“我是说PTSD一类的，我们的的确确没感觉有什么东西在附近，看起来你还没恢复过来队长，你需要休息。”

Steve有些困惑的皱了皱眉:“可是我确实，有这种感觉啊，你们真的都没有吗？”

“确实没有，队长。”Bucky拍了拍他的肩，“你是不是最近太累了兄弟。”

Steve摇了摇头，随后端起盘子起了身:“可能是，我的幻觉吧。吃完饭盘子放进水槽里就好，晚一点我洗。”

————————————————

Steve越来越觉得这不是幻觉了，他这种感觉愈发强烈而清晰了。

大家真的有点儿担心他这个样子，甚至为他找来了心理医生，最终得出的结论和大家想的一样——他还是没能从那场战争里走出来。

“他或许还是没法接受已经发生的事情，或者不愿意相信。”

“那我们能怎么帮助他？”

“任何让他不能胡思乱想的东西，或许陪他做些他喜欢的事情。”

所以接下来的日子，Steve确实不再受到那些困扰了，他得到了新的难题:大家实在太热情了，热情的他招架不住。

Sam天天拉着他要和他聊天和他比赛跑步，Bucky要和他在训练场地大战三百回合，Wanda总是要和他谈谈心。

“嘿我真的没事，你们不用这样！”

“我们知道你没事，我真的只是想和你再比一次，看看你能不能少落我一圈。”Sam道。

——————————————

Steve几乎以为之前那感觉就是他的幻觉了。

直到他看见Tony定定的站在他的床边。

“Oh，shit！”Steve显然被吓到了，不自觉的骂了一句脏话。他看到Tony了，他是不是疯了。

“以前总让我注意，自己还不是也常说。”Tony翻了个白眼。

“Tony？”Steve有些颤抖的看着前面的人。

“Oh，god，你看到我了？”Tony显然也吓到了。

“你不是……你不是……”

“我知道我死了，我知道。”Tony摊开手，“你不用提醒我，我太清楚了。”

“可是，你，现在，不是，我……”

“对我是鬼，就像你在电影里看到的那样，只不过我不知道为什么你能看到我。”

————————————————

美国队长的确有一颗四倍强大的心脏，以至于他和鬼聊了这么久都没晕过去，并且还在努力的消化着这件事。

“所以我通灵了？”Steve反问道，“而且是逐渐变成这样的。”

“我想是的老冰棍儿。”Tony翻了个白眼，“你真的不知道这有多无聊，我都要疯了。我天天在这里晃悠，没人能知道我在这儿，我也不知道要做什么，就只能看着你们。”

“所以，我先前那些感觉……”

“对就是我，我发觉你似乎有感觉的时候找到了唯一的乐趣，结果他们这帮蠢蛋还给我搅和了。”Tony生气的跺了跺脚，“好在现在你成功看见我了，诱拐美国队长通灵见鬼这事儿，可真的太酷了。”

“可是，你真的……真的是鬼吗，你看起来，你看起来这么真实。”Steve困惑道，“这太不可思议了。”

“你过来。”

“什么？”

Tony不再回答，而是自顾自的牵起了Steve的手，让他触碰自己的皮肤——Steve感受到了，冰凉冰凉的，绝对不是常人的温度。

————————————————

“你说你看到Tony了？？？”Clint不敢相信，Steve把他们匆匆忙忙的召唤过来，就为了指着一团空气告诉他们，Tony就在这儿。

“Cap，虽然我很激动我可以参加复仇者的会议，我真的很开心，真的，我发誓。可是，我什么也看不到啊，你身边确实什么都没有啊。”

“我跟你说了他们看不到。”Tony崩溃的扶额，“只有你，不是每个人都能通灵的！”

“可是他们也听不到吗？”

“我先前在你耳边大吼大叫的骂你的时候你听到了吗。”

“……没有”

“那不就得了。”Tony又翻了一个漂亮的白眼。

“别老这样Tony。”

“队长”Bruce的表情有些一言难尽，“我知道我们不相信你这件事对你打击很大，但你不能对着空气自言自语，这很吓人的。”

“我真的看到Tony了……”

“嘿老冰棍儿，带他们一起看一下《灵异第六感》那部电影，这和我们现在的情况很相似。”

————————————————

复仇者们坐在一起看一个年代久远的恐怖片，原因是为了搞清队长究竟有没有见鬼。这场景大概可以登上头版头条。

“我觉得我有点儿相信你的话了，毕竟正直队长的片库里应该没有这一条，这只能是铁罐儿推荐的。”Clint挑了挑眉。

“这也，这也太难以置信了。” Sam瞪大了眼睛，“你看到的Tony也是，电影里这样……”

“我才不是那样！！” Tony想到电影里面容恐怖的鬼，迅速反驳道，只不过只有Steve能够听到就是了。

“他不是，他完好无损，让我一度认为他就是真实存在的他。”

“可，按照电影里讲的和大家普遍所说的，鬼的魂魄不散去，留在人间不能上天堂或是转世，是因为还有什么未完成的心愿吗？”Bruce问道，“所以，Tony有什么一直想做，但是没做的事情吗？”

“Tony？”Steve问道，“你有吗？我可以帮你完成。”

然而Tony并没有说话。

“Tony？”

“……没有……不，我是说，我不知道。”

————————————————

帮助Tony找到未完成的心愿成为了Steve最近最大的任务，他甚至因此打乱了自己之前的作息。

他竟然还能找到一个机会去帮助Tony，去补偿他，这太梦寐以求了。他甚至觉得，自己能够看到Tony一定是因为自己太想他了。

太渴望见到他了。

他觉得这不是通灵，只是他的第六感检测到了Tony。

太爱他了。

他想了很多事情，包括关于Pepper，包括关于Morgan的，但是，Tony都一一否决了。

其实Tony知道自己有什么没做的事情，可他害怕做完他就必须要离开了。如果Steve看不到他，他可能还不会这么渴望留下。

可他现在觉得很好，即使他的世界里只有Steve一个人。

他未完成的事情其实很简单。

只是欠一个人一句从未说出口的话。

——————————————————

Tony最终的妥协是在一个晚上。

“Tony，你一定知道你要什么，就让我帮帮你吧好不好，我想要做这个。”Steve恳求的看着他，“想的要发疯。”

“别拿你的狗狗眼看着我。”Tony眼神里带了点儿犹豫，“好吧，其实我知道，就是，我觉得做完了我就要离开了。所以我不想……”

“Hey，Tony，你听我说。”Steve的眼神温柔了下来，他认真的看着Tony，“这样不是你应有的归宿，你应该去更美好的地方，又或者重新开始。”

“重新开始？你知道我不信这个。”

“你已经是个鬼魂了，还说什么不信呢。”Steve鬼使神差的握住了Tony冰凉的手，“听我说完，你不应当永远留在这里，这是孤独的，总有一天我也会离开，那你就只剩下一个人了，你应该去更好的地方，我想是天堂，留在这里不是永远的归处Tony。”

还是那双让人永远无法拒绝的眼睛。Tony感受到了Steve炽热的体温，他甚至觉得自己要被融化了。

“其实没有什么，只是有一句想说的话。”Tony垂下眼睛。

“是什么？”还是那么温柔。

“先答应我帮我照顾好Pepper和Morgan好么，我知道我对不起他们俩。还有Peter，对Peter。”

“你对得起任何人，我保证所有复仇者都会照顾好他们，我们所有人都是他们的家人。”

Tony突然抬起头，吻上了Steve的唇。只有短短几秒，比起他这一生接过的那么多火辣的吻来说，算不上什么，可是这确实是最珍贵的一个。

“我只是，一直想跟你说，我很爱你。”Tony道，“从最开始就是，我一直很在意很爱你，只是我们总是在争吵，从开始到最后我都从未说出口。”

Steve觉得有什么东西突然从心底喷发出来，占领了他整个心脏，他将眼前的Tony狠狠地按在怀里，最终哆哆嗦嗦的回应了一句: “我也是。一直都是。”

“那真是，太好了。”Tony露出了一个笑容。

指针播到了午夜十二点。

Steve觉得自己怀里空落落的，他茫然的环顾四周，只看到一缕细细的金丝正在飘散，顺着窗口，飘向天空。

最终，化为了一颗最闪亮的星星。

——————————————

“Steve叔叔，爸爸到底去哪儿了呀？”

“看到那颗星星了吗，爸爸就在哪儿？”

“他是去太空旅行了吗？”

“是的，而且是去做很重要的事情。”

“那我们以后可以去找他吗？”

Steve抬头望着那颗星星，露出了一个极致温柔的笑容:“以后？可以，一定可以，我们每个人都可以。”

——————END——————


End file.
